


Зимний солдат

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Mavis_Claire



Series: 4 левел, мини [6]
Category: Frozen (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bloodplay, Body Modification, Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_Claire/pseuds/Mavis_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эльза хочет своего Зимнего солдата. И создает его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимний солдат

Он прекрасен. Может быть, ей как раз не хватало такого. Олаф давным-давно стал облаком; тролли послушны и скучны. Но именно они, создания без затей, приводят ее к льдам, под которыми вода, а в воде…  
— Достаньте его, — командует она и щурится, вглядываясь. Лед под ее взглядом никогда не бывает мутным: он прозрачен как слеза. Как тысячи слез, которые она пролила после смерти Кристофа. Как миллионы слез, выплаканных после смерти Анны. Эренделлом правят их потомки, для них Эльза — Ледяная ведьма, живущая в мертвых холодных горах, Снежная королева. Олаф — тогда еще не облако — приносил ей новые сказки подданных. Про Снежную королеву, мальчика и девочку, даже олень в этом рассказе был — и тогда она плакала в последний раз, вспоминая Свена. Словно ее слезы могли оживить кого-то. Вернуть. Эльза давно не верит в сказки.

Все это далеко-далеко в прошлом. В настоящем же — лед и снег, и вихри с тысячами снежинок, которые легко перемещают ее от льдин, под которыми покоится неведомая громадина, обратно к замку на мрачной горе.

Если смотреть на него простым взглядом, то кажется, что он — неживой. Умер. Как Кристоф, как Анна. Как навсегда ушедший в лес Свен. Как растаявший Олаф. Но ее зимний взгляд видит другое: почти неслышное биение жизни, почти неощутимый ток крови.  
— Прочь, — командует Эльза, и тролли послушно исчезают за огромными дверями.

Он прекрасен. Был прекрасен там, под водой, и остался таким же, почти совершенным, в ее дворце. В пустом холодном зале, где вспыхивает разноцветными искрами лед, где высятся огромные прозрачные кристаллы замерзшей навсегда воды, где одиночество стягивает сердце надежным ледяным обручем.

Надо справиться с его сердцем. Сделать его холодным, но Эльза не торопится. До сердца еще далеко, удовольствие стоит растянуть.  
Она наклоняется над неизвестным, острая сосулька легко разрезает его одежду. Обнаженный, бледный, серо-пепельный, почти неживой. Сколько возможностей, думает она. С чего начать?

Ее пальцы на его груди. На гладкой холодной коже, под которой медленно, затаенно пульсирует жизнь. Эту жизнь следует не прервать, но изменить. Эльза ведет ладонью выше — по шее, по губам, глазам, задерживает руку на лбу. Неизвестный вздрагивает, живое становится… ощутимее?  
— Тише. — Она отвечает не на звук — на недоуменный взгляд голубых, как замерзающая горная река, глаз. — Подожди.  
Он пытается дернуться вверх, сесть, подняться, и это забавно. Послушная ее руке волна холодного воздуха прижимает его к полу. Ей требуется много сил, чтобы удержать незнакомца, он по-настоящему могуч.

Незнакомец — это нехорошо.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Эльза и позволяет его губам разомкнуться.  
— Стив, — выдыхает он, — я…  
— Неважно. — Она переносит пальцы с его лба на губы, и губы синеют. Замирают.  
Но больше всего ей не нравятся глаза.

— Потерпи, — говорит она и протягивает руку. Следующая сосулька приятно холодит ладонь, а кубики льда, словно сами собой, с тихим шелестом падают на пол около его виска.  
Стив косится. Как Свен, когда боялся чего-то. Живыми они такие глупые. Эльза подносит сосульку к голубому моргающему глазу и давит, что есть сил.

Плотный комок снега запечатывает его крик. Его распяленный рот. Снег не любит звуков, предпочитает белое безмолвие, поэтому Стиву придется помолчать. Белые зубы впиваются в снежок, так красиво, что она останавливается, забывая о глазах. Потом спохватывается, раздвигает пальцами сжавшиеся веки второго глаза. Стив опять пытается моргнуть. В последний раз, думает она. Сосулька входит прямо в голубой зрачок, вены на его шее напрягаются, просвечивают синим сквозь бледную кожу, пока она, прикусив губу, старательно ковыряет своим ледяным орудием, очищая, освобождая место для иного.

Этот эпизод заканчивается слишком быстро. Эльза убирает кровь и прочую грязь. Вкладывает в пустые теперь глазницы кубики льда и натягивает на них веки. Она сама еще не знает, что получится потом, но человеческих глаз у этого Стива больше нет.

Смешно — но он пытается сопротивляться, даже такой, ослепленный. Надо доказать ему, что лед прекрасен, поэтому она прицеливается и вонзает очередную сосульку в центр его левой ладони. И в правую тоже, хотя приходится постараться: он все время пытается сжать кулак.  
— Не спорь со мной, — шепчет Эльза, а Стив мотает головой, как будто лед в глазницах, снег между губ могут выразить что-то.  
— Осталось немного, — уверяет она.

Он такой бледный, что почти сливается с полом. Только там, где в ладони впиваются прозрачные сосульки, скапливается что-то темное. Кровь, повторяет она давно забытое слово. Откидывает за спину косу и наклоняется к ранам, слизывая, убирая предпоследние следы жизни. Стив мычит даже сквозь снег. Сколько в нем силы. Это прекрасно.

Эльза обводит языком прозрачные льдинки, пригвождающие его руки к полу. Пробует на вкус чуть соленое, живое, беззащитное и бессмысленное в ее владениях.  
Стив умудряется почти сжать руку вокруг сосульки и ее губ, но она нежно расправляет его холодные пальцы. Уже холодные. Что они делали, когда были теплыми и живыми?  
— Осталось немного, — снова шепчет она. И это похоже сразу на все, неведомое ей: и любовь, и материнство. Эльза сделает из него своего солдата, идеального солдата Зимы, отдаст ему то, что оставалось ненужным, нетронутым столько лет.  
— Потерпи, — повторяет она и радуется, что глаз у Стива больше нет.

Острый кусок льда распарывает белую кожу на груди. И дальше, сквозь волокна побледневших, обескровленных мышц, и глубже, к сосудам, в которых почти остановилась кровь.  
Эльза выдыхает, запускает руки внутрь, протискивает пальцы между желтоватых костей, тянет на себя и вынимает его — небольшое, жалкое человеческое сердце. Стив дергается, рвется за ним в бесплодной попытке сохранить хоть что-то. Кровь замерзает на оборванных сосудах вульгарными, противоестественными в ее белоснежно-прозрачном королевстве, каплями. Эльза слизывает кровь, убирает за собой, для надежности.

Она отбрасывает кусок ненужной теперь плоти прочь и протягивает руку. В ее ладони — идеальный прозрачный пятигранник, переливающийся, отражающий свет, все углы пропорциональны и совершенны.  
Эльза вкладывает кусок льда в грудь Стива и с тревожащим удовольствием наблюдает, как лед затягивает изморосью все внутри, как сосуды становятся из красных — голубыми, как затвердевают, каменея, распоротые мышцы, как стягивается кожа на месте разреза.

И вокруг сосулек в ладонях больше нет крови. Она еще раз прижимается губами к этим незначительным ранам. Они больше символ, чем факт.  
Бледная грудь, в которой теперь царит пятигранник из льда, вздрагивает.

Почему она волнуется так, словно ей предстоит свидание? Наверное, стоит прикрыть его наготу. Но в том костюме он слишком похож на Ханса: подозрительно правильный. Она решает ограничиться штанами. И поцелуем, чтобы пробудить его.

— Стив, — шепчет Эльза, наклоняясь к его бледному лицу, и ей самой интересно, что все-таки окажется там, в выковырянных ею глазах. Там, в ледяной воде под веками.  
За длинными ресницами и сморщенной кожей, кажется, нет ничего. Идеально чистая, застывшая вода.

Стив поднимается так резко, что ей приходится отшатнуться. Честное слово, как девчонке, отвечающей на приглашение на первом балу.  
Снежок в его губах все-таки растаял, стекает прозрачными струйками по подбородку.  
— Эльза, — коротко выговаривает ее Зимний солдат и склоняется к ее руке, словно приносит присягу. Смешно: для присяги он слишком раздет, в нем проступает настоящее — холод, снег, лед. Белое тело, бледное лицо, замерзшая вода в глазницах, и ее так много, что ресницы темнеют.

Эльза встает с пола и кивает Стиву. Следующая ледяная бесконечность обещает быть куда интереснее.


End file.
